Sealing the Deal
by HilaryHilary
Summary: Callie reflects on her six year old self, and how it all led to Sawyer. A Sallie oneshot. Sequel to Chasing Fate.


Sealing the Deal

* * *

Author's note: This is something I decided to write instead of writing a naley angst chapter. Hope you like it. And if you haven't read Chasing Fate, you should probably read it, first. And if you HAVE read Chasing Fate, go check out my blog because I wrote out who I would cast in all the roles, because I'm going to post it at 911 and have a banner made.

* * *

"Hey Peyton. Sawyer ran away again this morning. Is he...?" Haley trailed off, guessing that Peyton would be able to guess the end of the sentence. Smiling to herself, Peyton walked down the hallway and glanced into the room her two eldest daughters shared to find Jenny, asleep in her bed and Callie, asleep in hers with Sawyer Scott. Peyton rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, he's here. You guys come over for breakfast and you can collect him, okay?" she suggested, clicking off the phone and entering the room. Jenny sat up and yawned as she pulled open the drapes and sunshine flooded the room.

Callie sprang up and immediately her green eyes filled with guilt, realizing she'd been caught.

"Hey Mommy," she said guiltily.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady?" asked Peyton sternly as Sawyer awoke. She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing.

"We were going to run away before you woke us up. We just went to sleep for a second," said Sawyer defensively, grabbing Callie's hand in a gesture of support. A smile played around Callie's lips, finally developing as she could sustain it no more.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"I'm making breakfast. Come down, all of you," she said.

Peyton walked out, followed immediately by seven year old Jenny, dressed in yellow pajamas, six year old Callie, dressed in her favourite pink nightgown and Sawyer, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck-his stealth gear. She noticed with affection that his hair was spiked in various directions, the obvious effects of bed head. He compiled easily as she threatened to smooth it out. Peyton was a second mother to him and Tess, after all.

He went to sit beside Callie and they bent their heads together, talking in whispers. Jake came in to the kitchen with four year old Lauren, who's eyes widened immediately in excitement. She sped to the table to sit opposite them and stared in awe at their six year old glory.

Peyton meandered over to her husband, who rested a hand on her hip and pressed a quick, clandestine kiss on her lips.

"They're going to get married some day," she said excitedly.

"Easy, match maker. When you were six, you were probably in love with Nick Carter," he said. She smiled.

"Probably."

Haley and Nathan entered the house without knocking and came immediately into the kitchen. Nathan walked over to Sawyer to begin to lightly chastise his son for his almost weekly indiscretion, while Haley walked over to Peyton.

"This gave me a heart attack, the first time they did it," she said, smiling.

"What'll really give you a heart attack is when they do it in ten years," said Peyton, smirking. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Please, they're just kids. And they'll definitely wait until marriage," said Haley. To their left, Jake scoffed and scooped up small Tess into a hug.

Eventually the two famillies progressed to the table. The eight of them while Callie easily monopolized all the attention, Lauren stared in devotion at Sawyer and Peyton and Haley compared the latest antics of their irrepressible kids.

After breakfast Jake drove Jenny to school and Nathan went to work, leaving Peyton and Haley with the four youngest.

"So. Do you want to take Sawyer and Tess home? I was thinking I might take the girls..."

"No," said Callie firmly. She and Sawyer had come to stand firmly in front of their mothers, their arms linked. Peyton raised her eyebrows at Haley.

"Fine. We'll go to the park."

Peyton watched nervously as Callie pulled herself up onto the lowest branch of the tree, lifted her leg to the next and swiftly climbed up to the upermost branches. Sawyer followed her more slowly until they were both perched on a high branch.

"We should get married when we grow up," said Sawyer, away from the prying ears of the rest of the family.

Callie considered him critically.

"Yeah. So we don't have to worry about meeting other people," she agreed.

"We could live right here, in the park," he suggested.

"Good idea. But not till we're older, at least fifteen," said Callie.

"Oh look, there's Mommy," said Sawyer, pointing to where Haley was leading Tess and Lauren by either hand.

"She can't see us," said Callie, giggling triumphantly.

"I know."

"Where's Jenny?" asked Callie, suddenly realizing that her sister was missing from their usual quintet.

"She had to go to school, remember?"

"Oh. After kindergarten is over we should run away so we don't have to go to the big school," suggested Callie.

"Good idea. Hey, let's shake on it," said Sawyer decidedly.

"On what, getting married or running away?" she asked curiously.

"Both." They shook.

Callie curled her legs around the branch and swung down so her long blonde hair fell, gleaming in the sunlight. Haley Scott chose that moment to see them in the three, and began to scream in alarm, which set off the two youngest. Her eyes widening in alarm, Callie gave Sawyer her hand to help her back up before scrambling down the tree to set her Aunt's nerves at ease.

After making her neice and son promise not to hang off trees anymore, ever again, Haley calmed down sufficiently to ask what had happened in the tree.

"Oh, we're going to get married," said Callie calmly.

"Yeah. In the park."

"Oh? Not anytime soon, I hope?" said Haley. Callie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"No. When we're grown up. Don't be stupid," she said. Haley bit the inside of her cheeks and tried to quell her laughter to scold her.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" asked thirty year old Sawyer, discovering his wife asleep with Lissy on her lap. 

She smiled lazily at him.

"Us. Small us, BJ," she said.

"That's my Squirt. Have a good time in memory lane?" he asked.

"As ever. Did you get Joey and Tara from school?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're upstairs. Love you," he said, leaving as he heard a loud, ominous crash in their direction.

Callie smiled to herself as he walked off.

"Hey, wait a sec," she said, calling after him. He came back, looking surprised and midly annoyed.

"What?"

"Love you, too." Sawyer smiled and walked in to the room to press a kiss onto her forehead.

Callie's lips curled fully into a smile as he left, and she held her sleeping daughter more tightly. All things considered, their six year old selves had arranged things quite nicely for themselves.

The End

Probably


End file.
